


tomorrows you promised

by beijingaccent9



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijingaccent9/pseuds/beijingaccent9
Summary: Minseok kisses Lu Han good night because Lu Han has to go and save lives.





	tomorrows you promised

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ernest Hemingway's “I didn't want to kiss you goodbye — that was the trouble — I wanted to kiss you good night — and there's a lot of difference.”

A hint of worry flashes across Minseok’s face every single time Lu Han kisses him gently on his forehead, before he turns his back on the petite Korean and heads through the door—he flies to the sky and Minseok just hopes, his Lu Han will come back to him alive. The husband by day and superhero by night wishes the same, always voicing out his dreams of tomorrow with his loving husband and the growing life in his tummy.

 

“Lu Han—just please.” Minseok pleads; his eyes watery and puffy from crying. He has been begging Lu Han to stay home and let the police and the military take care of everything. Lu Han isn’t obliged to do things, to save people, or to put his life at risk. “Please, come back alive. Be here next thing in the morning—kiss me.” Lu Han may be powerful than any other human being, but every superhero has their own weakness. 

 

He kisses Minseok again, soft lips against his husband’s own. Minseok holds his face—memorizing every part of it, afraid that tomorrow may not come and he won’t even know where Lu Han is. He wants to remember every mole, every crease; because it’s the best thing he can do as a mortal human. 

 

“Good bye, Minseok.” Words that escaped Lu Han’s lips are like poison against Minseok’s ears. He loathes the word good bye, because it always makes him feel like his love won’t return the next morning to kiss him, rub his feet and talk to their baby healthily growing inside him. The thought of losing Lu Han scares Minseok—he can handle things, to be honest. He has grown used to being alone most of his life—it’s just different now. The baby will be born soon—their baby deserves to grow with two loving parents by his side.

 

Minseok grabs, tightly gripping the hem of Lu Han’s shirt, not wanting to let go like always. “No—not good bye, Lu Han.” The hero nods in understanding, holding onto Minseok’s hands attached at the hem of his shirt. “It’s good night, remember? You promised me a tomorrow.”

 

Lu Han nods again, eagerly as a smile eases its way onto his thin lips. “Tomorrow, I promise. For you, and for our baby.” He tucks his pregnant husband into bed, looking away as he witnesses tears welling up in his eyes. It pains him to see Minseok like that, always breaks his heart to pieces as he turns his heels away from their bedroom. Tomorrow, he’s going to see Minseok tomorrow and tomorrow after tomorrows. 

 

That night, Minseok cries again to sleep.

 

Minseok wakes up the next morning, pillow marks against his plump and smooth cheeks, but still no sign of Lu Han. He stands up, hoping he’ll see Lu Han on the counter taking a sip of his favourite sweet coffee. Or standing behind the toaster with a plate on his hand waiting for the bread to pop out, or on the sofa welcoming Minseok’s morning with a timid smile that says it all—then followed by a kiss Minseok longs for.

 

He drowns in anxiety, his knees trembling from the thoughts of Lu Han. Minseok rubs his belly as his baby kicks, probably also worrying about his dad who has not graced their home yet. He hums melodies that calms his baby down, then he relaxes against the comfort of their leather couch, breathing in and out just like Baekhyun has told him to do in times like this and it works. 

 

He fidgets with his phone a little while later, trying to call Baekhyun to seek comfort and most importantly, to inquire if Chanyeol has gone home already. Chanyeol is like Lu Han, husband by day and well, superhero by night, albeit they have different powers. Baekhyun shares the same sentiment as him—they both worry about their husband’s safety as they travel through the night finding people to save.

 

“Minseok?” 

 

Minseok clears his throat before speaking, wanting to sound coherent despite the constant distress about no sign of Lu Han. “Has Chanyeol gone home already?” He asks carefully, his stomach churns as he impatiently waits for his friend to reply. Minseok is on tenterhooks, and once again, his baby kicks hard—making him feel sorry for neglecting their baby. 

 

“Yes.” Baekhyun’s short reply makes Minseok’s breath hitch. Then, why isn’t Lu Han home yet? Chanyeol is safe in the proximity of his home, and Lu Han should be the same. Lu Han should have kissed him like he promised—he should have been talking to Minseok about how his night went, then they would eat and Lu Han would lay down on their bed and claim the sleep he was deprived of.

 

“But, Lu Han has,” Minseok stops his words and purses his lips as he hears a loud yawn, startling him from where he is sitting. “Nevermind.” He says, and ends the call abruptly to run into Lu Han’s arms. He’s safe, he’s alive, my Lu Han.

 

Lu Han is surprised, but he doesn’t question. He just embraces him back, caging his husband’s tiny frame against his not so much larger built. Minseok feels the warmth emanating from his husband and it feels just right. His appearance washes Minseok’s worries away, and now, he doesn’t feel like choking. They stay attached like that for a good few minutes, until Lu Han gently steps away from himto create distance, and stare at the beautiful person standing in front of him. 

 

Minseok’s sobs fill the four corners of their humble abode, and he lets him voice out all the uneasiness he has been keeping. His husband has always put up a brave front, despite being a worrywart that Lu Han will never complain about. 

 

He hushes him, as he lays Minseok’s head on his chest. He holds his face with his hands and his eyes focus on him, reminding himself of the beauty in front of him. He planted soft kisses against his tears. They stare at each other in the eyes, and Lu Han then proceeds to his lips. Their lips touch, and Lu Han feels the excitement overflowing from his body. Minseok tastes sweet, and he smells so good as if telling him to not ever let go.

 

“I love you,” Lu Han whispers into his ears and he finds Minseok pouting, whimpering as he wipes his tears away. “What?” He asks, obviously oblivious as to why his dearest is acting like a spoiled baby.

 

He turns his back against Lu Han, and says, but he doesn’t really mean it. “I hate you,” Lu Han can’t see, but he knows Minseok is making that face that he learned to love and adore. He can’t help it, so he marches towards Minseok and smiles, imagining how cute his husband looks.

 

“What did I do this time?” Lu Han turns Minseok to face him, and he sees him scrunching his nose cutely. Minseok’s cuteness is fatal, he concludes. But first, he needs to find out why Minseok doesn’t seem impressed.

 

“You worried me! I didn’t see you in the kitchen, so I thought…” Minseok trails off—Lu Han’s hysterical laugh halting his words. His love keeps on laughing like there’s no tomorrow and he isn’t sure why. What’s so funny about worrying? Minseok is annoyed beyond words. “What’s so funny? I was dead worried!” He exclaims and Lu Han immediately purses his lips, and attempts to stop his laughs that, to his relief, died the moment he tried to.

 

“I’m sorry-- it’s just, I fell asleep in the bathroom. The water was so warm and it felt relaxing.” Lu Han gauges Minseok’s reaction which has seemed to lighten up with his explanation. “I didn’t mean to worry you, really.”

 

Minseok hits him lightly on his arm and his attempt to muffle his laughter is futile, because he gives in and he laughs. “You need to make it up to me, Lu Han! I won’t let you get away so easily after making me go through that.” 

 

Lu Han hums, and takes notes of what his dearest has said. “Pancakes?”

 

“How did you know?” Minseok inquires, but really, he should not have when it dawns to him, oh, he read my mind again. “Really, Lu Han? I told you to stop reading my mind. That’s cheating!” He huffs and proceeds to the kitchen, leaving Lu Han dumbfounded yet again. 

 

Minseok sits quietly on the chair, watching his husband as he hangs the apron on his neck, and tightens his grip on the handle of the pan. He can’t help but to stare at him lovingly, as if hearts are going to shoot out from his eyes, if only that’s possible. He plays with the plate set on the table and the silence makes him feel bored. “Lu Han?” He calls out, and the man answers back with, yes?

 

“So…” Minseok starts off as he thinks of what to ask his beloved. “Can my superhero tell me a tale of his awesome adventure last night?”

 

Lu Han smiles.

 

“That’s a long story,” He heads towards the table to where Minseok is with the pan in his tight grip. “But I made pancakes to accompany us through my journey.”

 

Tomorrow. Minseok believes in Lu Han. He believes in tomorrows Lu Han promised.


End file.
